So speechless, so clueless
by Foreverthenight173
Summary: After cutting their fingers on a haribo wrapper while attempting alchemy, Teri Blackwell and Scarlet Smith (Smithy) AKA the Bumbling Duo end up at the gate.Teri takes it upon herself to make sure Smithy doesn't have to pay a toll. Smithy has no clue where she is and Teri cannot communicate at all due to a strange pain in her throat and her lack of hands. EdxOC, AlXOC
1. A vicious haribo wrapper

**Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction. I'll try update at every possible chance, however I'm just about to have my end of year exams so I might not be able to update too much recently... Sorry.**

**Me: Smithy disclaimer please**

**Teri: What about me?!**

**Me: Next chapter m'kay?By the way, italics are thoughts and bold text is sometimes used for shouting.**

**Smithy: Foreverthenight173 does not own Fullmetal alchemist, Hetalia, Tamaki's puppy dog face or haribos. If she did Hughes wouldn't have died.**

* * *

**~Teri's P.O.V. ~**

It all started out on a normal day, with the typical British weather of course. If you have no clue what that means, it means the sun definitely wasn't shining, it was torrential rain.

Not that I was complaining though, because my best friend, Scarlet Smith AKA Smithy could stay until it let up. However she didn't seem to interested in my many lectures on many animes, that she 'needed to watch'

**"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT ALL THIS ALCHEMY CRAP!?"** Smithy bellowed.

_Awww_ _no...she really must be peeved to say 'Crap'...She normal doesn't even say 'Dammit'._

"E-er...Just one last thing, have I told you about transmutation and alchemy?"

I sure hoped she fell for the 'Tamaki style' puppy dog face, even my mum did and she could be a cold, cold woman sometimes when it came to my rants.

"Fine, but make it quick."Smithy sharply replied.

_And in 3, 2, 1, cue the worst explanation of alchemy ever..._

"Ok so, first things first, alchemy is the process of changing one thing into another. However there are some rules. These are:

1) The input has to be of a similar substance, size and mass.

2) Don't attempt to bring anyone back from the dead.

Oh and don't change anything into gold. That's illegal.

To change or transmute something you first have to draw a kind of circle called a 'transmutation circle'.

First draw a circle, and then draw a smaller circle inside the other circle. After that draw a triangle that's larger than the small circle, but its sides have to be within the big circle. Then you need to draw three triangles that are evenly spaced that have one line that is perfectly horizontal. These triangles must be within the large circle but they must overlap with the lines from the big triangle, small circle and the big circle. Then at the top between the two circles draw a downwards facing isosceles triangle, be sure to draw a horizontal line through it."

_I didn't understand half of what I said then, It would be a frick'n miracle it Smithy did._

"C-can you j-just demonstrate it? You lost me after the 'draw a circle' part."She said.

_Draw a circle that's the Earth, draw a circle that's the Earth, draw a circle that's the Earth, I am Heta- _

_Dammit I need to concentrate more on what people say._

"I'll have a go at drawing a transmutation circle then. But don't blame me if my circle looks more like a drawing of an old potato."

Smithy chuckled at this because usually I was really shy and my jokes were lame. However once in a while a cracked a good joke or said a funny simile or I made a witty comment.

So I picked up a pen and drew a transmutation circle on the floor.

_Oh dear, my mum's gonna kill me for this, mind you the laminate flooring has seen better days so she might not freak too much._

The circular parts of the transmutation looked pretty misshapen, but on the whole it was alright for a beginner.

_Just one thing, if I struggled to draw a transmutation circle with a pen, how the hell did Ed engrave a miniature transmutation circle in the first anime series onto that rusty chain with a bolt._

"Ok so what do we do now and it really does resemble an old potato." Smithy said.

"Uh... we clap our hands and then touch the edge of the circle, but we need something to go inside of it, we need some input to get an output." I replied to my red headed friend.

I soon saw her hand reach in to the front pocket on her hoodie. She then pulled out a packet of haribos.

"And what do you expect me to do with a squashed packet of haribos that has been in your pocket for probably a month?!"I exclaimed. I mean what would you be able to transmute out of that? A nasty case of food poisoning?

"Well can't you transmute it so the haribos are out of the packet? You know, so they're next to it?"Smithy said back

"I can try for nothing" I replied.

While Smithy was picking up the packet she accidentally cut her finger on the plastic wrapper.

"God dammit! That stings!" She exclaimed.

After her cursing under her breath in a tone that was impossible to hear she passed me the packet.

As soon as I picked the packet up however I too cut my finger.

"Sweet baby Jesus! That stings like a son of a pig bear is clawing at me!"

"There is no need to be that dramatic Teri." Smithy told me in what sounded like a bad attempt at an authoritative tone.

_Says her, she was muttering under her breath like there was no tomorrow._

After our little squabble I placed the now grubby, slightly blood stained, vicious packet of haribos into the middle of the potato-like circle.

"Now, Smithy we need to clap and tap the circle in 3"

"2"

"1"

**"NOW!"**

For the first few seconds nothing happened at all. Then however, a blindingly bright light surrounded everything. Smithy must have shouted something but I couldn't quite tell as everything sounded like I was deep underwater.

Soon the light became too much to bear. The last thing I remember before I fell to the floor was the light dimming enough for me to see the packet of haribos that I had transmuted.

It had worked; the haribos were outside of the packet.

* * *

When I opened my heavy eyelids I saw everything around me was white. There weren't even any shadows. It took a second for it to sink in when I felt someone grab my hand.

"Teri! Where the heck are we? Why is everything except for that huge door and that creepy guy white?"At first all that sunk in was the fact that Smithy was there, but after replaying what she said in my head it didn't seem to make any sense.

At first I didn't know quite what she meant by a large door and a creepy guy but after pivoting around I saw, that true to her word there was a large door.

_What the shizznicks?! If I didn't know any better I'd say that this is the gate. But wait if this is the gate where is-_

"I am here child."I turned around even more to see that sat down in the nothingness was a white figure that was only distinguishable by the dark aura type thing that surrounded it.

_**HOLY COW!** Is that really-_

"Yes it really is me. As you should know Teri I am the Universe, God and the Truth. I am everything I am you. I am even you Scarlet." It said.

"First things first, buddy I'll take her toll. You'll wish you were nothing if you lay so much as a creepy black hand on my friend." I told it.

I know how that sneaky bastard works, if I had said nothing she probably would of ended up like poor Al. Truth takes away what is most dear to a person so I wouldn't have been surprised if he had tried pulling that one on me, after all, I put other people before myself.

"You will have to take two tolls, is that what you want?"

_That's weird; normally Truth doesn't ask questions like that. Normally he's like that one creepy guy who goes to your school that always talks in that one eerie tone and all they do is say stuff that freaks you out._

"That's fine by me however, why are you the one asking questions?" I replied.

"Teri I'm scared, I've been asking where we are for the past while and you're not answering me. Please tell me where we are."My friend asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute Smithy."I told her.

_I bet she's sorry she didn't listen to my rants about fullmetal alchemist. I know I would be if this happened and I didn't have a clue what was going on._

"One last question Truth," I said," Are we going where I think we're going?"

"Take a guess child. You have already exceeded your limit for the toll you have paid."

Before I had a chance to update Smithy about the current situation I saw her fade away into the nothingness.

**"SMITHY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"** I screamed into the white void.

When I turned around to see if I could see her, Truth appeared and said,

"Don't worry. You will see her soon."

And he cracked that wide, stomach curdling grin.

Before I knew it I was being dragged away by the small black hand-tentacle thingies and being dragged inside the huge door. I suddenly wished that I had never told Smithy about alchemy because then I wouldn't have to go through paying a toll never mind two. But as much as I love her, she is clueless. I mean she doesn't even know what or where Amestris is. As far as she is concerned it could be a breakfast cereal.

Soon I was in darkness; however it soon was replaced by millions of images, all the knowledge in the world.

It made my head feel like it was about to explode. In fact, scrap that, I'm sure it must have been overloaded at some point because the information stopped flowing into my aching head.

It just stopped.

* * *

Once again I cranked my heavy eyelids open to see that I was laid on my side and that both my hands weren't there however a large pool of blood was. My throat also stung for some reason.

The shock, the agony, the worry kicked in. Thankfully I was not alone, I heard someone muttering under their breath while pacing quickly. A person and a suit of armour hurriedly rushed towards the pacing person.

"Oh God she's woken up please help me. I don't know who you are or where you are from, but please help my friend." Someone said. I recognised this voice to be Smithy. Truth didn't make her disappear. Thank every deity out there.

**"Why are her hands gone?!Did she try a forbidden form of alchemy?!"** I heard the two others shout. It sounded like Edward and Alphonse Elric, but it couldn't be right? Could it? It was all a dream right?

Suddenly my vision turned to black. My last thought was ' Am I going to die or have I already done so?'

* * *

**So how was it? I hope it was good. Reviews are highly appreciated so please send one 3**

**The transmutation circle thing is meant to be complicated just to clear things up**

**FUN FACT: The whole haribo idea was based on the fact I was rummaging through a pocket of an old coat and I cut my finger. **

**I don't think any other fan fiction has used the idea of being transported due to ****a haribo wrapper, so yay~!This is a first!**


	2. A long two weeks

**Heya everyone, chapter 2 is all finished!**

**Me: Ready Teri? Oh...You can't can you...**

**Teri: *Death glare***

**Me: Er-r Smithy, how about you again?**

**Smithy: Foreverthenight173 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If she did all men in the military would be required to wear TINY MINI KILTS!Just kidding.**

**Me: Italics are thoughts, bold text is sometimes used for shouting.**

* * *

~Smithy's P.O.V. ~

Ok so first of all Teri and I had ended up in some weird white void with a creepy white figure called Truth, I had then blacked out and when I looked around we were in some unfamiliar place and Teri was nowhere to be seen.

All the people around us were giving me strange looks but I suppose it could have been worse; I could have not woken up at all. However after a few minutes in this unfamiliar alleyway, Teri appeared behind me. If Teri was all there I don't think I would have panicked as much, as she seemed to know much more than I did.

However she was curled up on the floor in one of those transmutation thingies soaked in her own blood.

Her hands were not there, the stumps were bleeding heavily as the wounds were open. But her hands looked like they had been sliced off by a lightsaber or something because they perfectly smooth at the end the cut was not uneven at all.

_What the hell is going on? Are Teri's hands really cut off?_

I then started panicking, I paced back and forth trying to think of any solutions to our current situation; I couldn't think of anything at all. At some point during my pacing a short bay and someone in a suit of armour, who was possibly a knight came rushing up to me.

"Oh God she's woken up please help me. I don't know who you are or where you are from, but please help my friend." was the only thing I could think of.

I hope they can tell us where we are and if they can help her. I truly hope that the odd duo could.

"Calm down, don't worry we'll call an ambulance." Said the person in armour.

_That's weird, his voice sounds like that of a child?_

_What's a child doing in a suit of armour?_

The armoured boy then ran off down and out of the alley to a telephone, as I'm guessing that they didn't have mobile phones due to the way they dressed.

"Can you answer a few quick questions for me and my brother?" The short blond boy asked.

I nodded as they were helping my friend, the very least I could do was answer a few questions.

"Why is she in some form of transmutation circle" The boy asked.

"Er... Well my friend Teri and I were trying to transmute or whatever it's called something and when we touched the circle we went to this really weird place. It was all white and there was this freaky person-like thing there who called itself Truth. After that I woke up here and after a few minutes my friend appeared here two. "I sure hoped he believed me because that was as good as explanation that I could give. I was clueless right now.

The boy in armour who was supposedly the smaller boy's brother started running back.

"They're on their way! "He shouted

From the angle they were at, at first I suppose they must not have been able to see my friends missing hands because when they went to take her pulse I heard them bellow loudly;

**"Why are her hands gone?!Did she try a forbidden form of alchemy?!"**

"Honestly we just were transmuting-" I started

What were we trying to transmute again? I forgot, oh dear...

"-We were transmuting a-a er... something insignificant."

The trauma of the situation became too much so I was extremely thankful when the ambulance turned up. But the ambulances were nothing like the ambulances in England, so where were we?

"By the way I'm Edward Elric, "The short boy that I now recognised as Edward said "And this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric."

* * *

Two long weeks later still Smithy's P.O.V.

The last two weeks were awful.

In fact, awful is understatement of the century.

I had people in blue uniforms asking about me and my poor friend, Teri, and when I told them to shove off they told me that they couldn't leave without a certain amount of information.

A question they all seemed to be asking was "what the transmutation circle was for?" or "Did she attempt human transmutation?"

Both the long weeks contained of the people in the blue uniforms questioning me for up to six hours a day.

They never told me about how Teri was. As a result of this I started having panic attacks due to her being the one who knew anything at all useful about the situation we were in.

However today was different, after my horrible breakfast which was some kind of slurry-like cereal one of the hospital staff came in with Teri in a wheel chair, along with Edward and Alphonse Elric. It was the first time I had seen any of these people in two weeks.

A wave of relief washed over me. _Teri was okay she hadn't died!_

I could feel tears begin to prick at my eyes.

"Sorry for all the trouble Colonel Bastard gave you, but I'm sure you're glad to hear that your friend is alright now" Edward said.

_If she is okay then why isn't she talking?_

"We tried our best to treat her wounds," The nurse who wheeled her in said," But she is now a mute because when we took a closer look there was bruising on her throat and she was unable to talk at all during the tests we gave her. However her arms have healed very quickly and there are no signs of infection."

My friend was not only mute, but she couldn't even use sign language or hand gestures.

* * *

Flashback

Teri and I were at the school library with two of our other friends.

"Hey, do you want to learn sign language with us?" The two other friends said.

Teri nodded eagerly and I decided_ why the hell not?_

* * *

A few months later during classes we now used our knowledge of sign language to have conversations with each other without being told off by the uber strict teachers.

Sure we did abuse our knowledge of it at first but it was really useful when a new kid that was deaf arrived at our school. Unfortunately she had to leave because not many of the teachers had learnt sign language and she found a better school.

On her last day her and Teri had a long conversation (if that is what you call it) over what it was like not being able to speak to people or hear what others said.

That was the same day Teri said something along the lines of;

"I know I don't talk much but if I couldn't communicate with anyone I don't know what I would do."

* * *

Flashback end

Apparently Teri had just woken that morning gesturing as best she could that she needed to see me.

However when she saw me she looked like she was about to cry but with her empty expression it was hard to tell whether she was happy or sad to see me, happy to see me, sad to realise that it is reality, probably.

Without out a seconds notice however she seemed to snap of it and gestured frantically to her eye, then one of her stumps and finally Edward's right arm.

_Was the hell does that mean?_

The two brothers then seemed to whisper between each other.

"Do you mean you want automail?" The armoured boy said.

_What's automail? Jeez, I really aren't in Kansas anymore am I, Toto._

In response to this she eagerly nodded her head. It really brought back memories of when she was in the library that day.

Finally I realised that I could ask a question without receiving many more in response so I asked,

"What's the date? No one's told me anything."

"The date is 21/12/1914."

Now it was my turn faint.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me if there are any mistakes.**

**Ok so, so far I haven't got any reviews *Goes and sits in an emo corner***

**(TT~TT) I guess I'll have to get used to a silent audience**


End file.
